deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace Windu VS Ridley
Mace Windu vs Ridley is a What-If? episode for Death Battle, it features Mace Windu from Star Wars & Ridley from Metroid. Description Star Wars vs Metroid It's a battle of the Other Worldly Purple Military Commanders Which purple connected character who killed the Parents of Deadly Bounty Hunters and are Stern and Serious will win? Interlude Wiz: Purple is an uncommon colour that many characters are unconnected with but these two are connected to it Boomstick: They also pissed off two mean bounty hunters by killing their parents and are their main nemesis like Mace Windu the Stern Jedi with the purple blade and enemy of Boba Fett Wiz: And Ridley the Purple Dragon Space Pirate Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Mace Windu Wiz: Born in 72bby on the Planet Haruan Kal Mace Windu was born into a tribe of scientists who were studying the force Mace Windu was adopted by the Jedi Order at half a year old and trained by Yoda Boomstick: Mace excelled in his Jedi class becoming the top student and having great force potential he easily became one of the most renowned Jedi ever Wiz: At Age 14 Mace found out he was adapt in the Shatter Point Ability however the Jedi were concerned due to the fact that he hadn't constructed his lightsaber Boomstick: One day Mace was in the caves of Ilum and instead of picking the normal green or blue lightsaber's Mace constructed his out of a purple crystal ''' Wiz: Mace was soon on the Jedi Council at Age 24 and rose to become the second most powerful Jedi ever his power only being rivalled by Yoda he along with the Council disagreed with but eventually let in the Young Anakin Skywalker into the Order '''Boomstick: Mace oversaw his training and ten years later the Clone Wars broke out Mace became the most active Jedi General and led the most dangerous missions as Yoda would be busy with the Jedi order Wiz: He also gained a foe in the Young Boba Fett who Mace had fought and killed in the Battle of Geonesies Boba then fought Mace to a draw and while Mace tried to tell Boba that he didn't mean to kill his father the young boy still hated him Boomstick: Soon after the Clone Wars was nearing it's end and the Republic was winning the war but Mace was concerned with Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor Palpatine Anakin was eventually told that Palpatine was in fact Darth Sidious who was plotting to takeover the Republic Wiz: Anakin rushed back to tell Mace Windu who in response with 3 other jedi masters went to defeat Palpatine the Jedi were quickly overwhelmed expect for Windu who engaged Sidious and defeated him however Anakin intervened chopping off the Jedi's arm and Sidious blasted Windu with Force Lighting Windu then fell to his death in the city Boomstick: No Mace you were Awesome Why Anakin Why? Wiz: Mace was easily the most powerful Jedi of his time and his power matches and tops Yoda he has many years of skill with his lightsaber Boomstick: Mace is an adapt master in all Seven Lightsaber forms he has perfected each and every form to it's fullest and pushed it past it's potential Wiz: He uses each form depending on the situation he's in and the type of foe he is fighting for example he also is highly skilled in defence he will use Form III Sorseu for defence against lightsaber users and Form V branch Shien to deflect blaster bolts with his saber Boomstick: In fact Windu is so skilled in all Seven Forms that he decided to create his own style Vapaad a branch of Form VII Juyo a form that focuses on Attack but Mace's take on of the form allows the user to feed off the dark side energies of enemy Opponents and use them to increase offensive capabilities ''' Wiz: This form also drains the foe of their energy and increases Mace's however using it makes the user vulnerable to falling to the Dark side but since Mace had trained himself to cope with that he isn't affected '''Boomstick: However his ultimate mastery lay with the force Mace was a master of telkenisis he could easily move large objects and enemies around with ease he also Toss around and rip apart Battle Droids with ease Wiz: Mace could also hold his own against Legions and armies of Super Battle Droids and block their super fast blaster bolts and deflect them back at blinding speed Boomstick: He also could pull off Gigantic Force Waves and add them in along with his blows to effortlessly defeat armies he could literally dismantle a droid to pieces within seconds Wiz: Mace also was extremely adept in Force Speed he could run at over 100mph dodging blaster bolts in the process and was a master of acrobatic moves who do all of this within a blink of an eye Boomstick: Mace also could use the Shatter Point ability to levels that surpassed every other Force wielder of his time he could detect the faults of a person with the force and exploit this physical weakness literally beating them easily Wiz: He could use the force to enhance his strength to the point he could punch through metal droids with his bare fists he could use mind tricks to trick even extremely intelligent people into agreeing with him He also has a tactical mind and war knowledge Boomstick: This guy is Op he has destroyed entire armies single handily and unarmed dodged and deflected blaster bolts at amazing speeds defeated Jango Fett is the only person who defeated Sidious and actually is powerful enough to beat Yoda what the heck! Wiz: However Mace is only human in the end and can only take so much abuse and his aggressive fighting style can lead him open to very sudden attacks and quick attacks Boomstick: But with amazing fighting skill intelligence and force abilities Mace Windu is not to be annoyed under any costs Mace: This Party's over! Ridley Wiz: Ridley is a purple space dragon who in his youth rose up the ranks of the military to become a terrifying space pirate ruler leading attacks on other planets Boomstick: Ridley would conduct these raids on these planets in order to rob them of all their resources and then killing the inhabitants this guy is nice isn't he Wiz: Ridley attacked the Earth colony of K2-L where he set his men on destroying the city however a young little girl Samus asked to befriend him Although Ridley thought she was cute he was about to kill him however Samus's mother jumped in the way and was killed Boomstick: Samus's father then rigged a huge explosion that killed everyone on the planet expect Ridley and Samus Ridley was badly injured but managed to escape ''' Wiz: However this was not the last he would see of the girl Samus returned nearly three decades later and battled resulting in Ridley's death However he kept managing to come back time and time again to kill Samus but has always failed '''Boomstick: Ridley was a deadly and powerful space pirate who had many abilities in his prime and possessed a tactical mind Wiz: Ridley was armed with Razor Sharp claws that could be used as deadly weapon able to cut through Opponents easily Ridley also had massive teeth and could rip apart and bite his enemies he can use combinations of his teeth and claws to overpower foes Boomstick: Ridley also has his signature attack his plasma breath he can breath small volleys of purple plasma at foes or enlarge them to much larger and stronger fireballs and fire one massive breath that he can breathe for several minutes Wiz: Ridley can also fly at Hypersonic speeds with his wings and speed into them he can match and surpass the speed of Samus's Powersuit that moves at Mach 4 he can use his wings as a weapon and smack enemies with them Boomstick: Ridley uses his spear tail on his back for surprise attacks it is strong enough to impale someone and damage Samus's armour he also is very strong he can lift over 50,000 cubic tonnes with ease and was strong enough to smash Samus through a wall Wiz: Ridley also can breathe normal fire at well and harden his skin using pigments to infancy his strength and speed his skin becomes rock in this form so he can take a lot more punishment he also has a minor healing factor although this can only heal minor wounds but by eating flesh it is increased a lot more enabling him to survive grievous injures Boomstick: Being around a century old Ridley has a keen military mind and employs tactics and strategy along with brute force making Ridley even more tough Wiz: Ridley also can camouflage him self using the pigments and push his Opponents around with his size and strength most Opponents can't even touch him Boomstick: Ridley has wiped out entire planets by himself killed K2-L's inhabitants dragged Samus along a wall can survive being blasted by lasers and take a lot of punishment Wiz: However Ridley is also very overconfident and has never beaten Samus and always has been beaten by her Boomstick: However with his strength skills and might Ridley is one dragon not to be messed with ''' Ridley: Kill as much as you want Have Fun! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Ridley was on the planet Naboo and was sending out his men to kill the inhabitants and grab the valuables while he started to breathe plasma everywhere Ridley: Kill them all men crush them Huh what is that! A spacecraft lands and suddenly a figure in posh Robes strode towards Ridley with a Stern face Mace: I am Mace Windu you will stop your activities and retreat from this planet at once Ridley: Ha I don't think so Men destroy him A squad of space pirates run towards Mace who shoves them to the side with a force push knocking them out Ridley: Ha your pretty strong I'll have to fight you myself Mace: You will stop this madness Both stand in a distant pose Mace pulls out his lightsaber Fight! Ridley lunges at Mace and tries to crush him with his jaws but the Jedi dodges and knocks him into a concrete pillar with the force Ridley stands up and fires some plasma blasts at Mace who is hit by some of the blasts but shrugs most of them off Mace then deflects the rest of the blasts with his saber Ridley tries to impale him with his claws but Mace dodges and slashes Ridley's hand Ridley yells and slashes Mace's shoulder with his claw and breathes a massive fireball at Mace Mace pulls out a rock from the rubble and it hits the fireball both destroying each other Ridley sighs and lunges for Mace hitting him with his nose and knocking him through a window and into the damaged throne room Moments later Ridley crashes through the front walls of the palace Mace: I must keep the peace and I will destroy you if neccesary Ridley: I'd like to you try Mace crosscuts for Ridley's throat only to be smacked aside by a wing and knocked to the ground Ridley breathes a chain of purple plasma burning the ground Mace manages to outrun it and flies through the air in a huge somersault then kicks Ridley in the nose and slashes his arm Mace lifts a whole bunch of rocks and throws them at Ridley rapidly However the pirate simply slashes through them Mace then throws a massive pillar towards Ridley's chest Ridley then Impales it with his tail and tries to kill Mace with his jaws Ridley: Impressive Mace: We aren't done yet Ridley launches a massive plasma fireball Mace is harmed by it but manages to flip over it and tries to kick Ridley who grabs his leg and slams him into the ground Mace yells and his nose begins to bleed Ridley then tries to crush him with his foot but the Jedi dodges and stabs Ridley's leg Ridley then begins to rip up and punch the throne room causing it to rapidly collapse in massive chunks pillars and rubble flying everywhere Ridley fires several hundred plasma blasts some hitting the rubble the others flying towards Mace who deflects all of them with ease With Force Speed Mace flips and somersaults onto the rocks and Boulders at HyperSonic Speeds he then throws his lightsaber which cuts through and catches many boulders on the way the lightsaber hits Ridley's gut but Mace is hit by a boulder on his back and leaps out of the palace Ridley: I will finish this Ridley flies out of the palace and into the air and spams dozens of plasma and fireballs Mace darts off the rooftops at a blinding pace and punches Ridley in the chest then uppercuts him Ridley smacks him with the edge of his knuckle and slashes Mace's side Mace continues Unphased launching a force push that shocks Ridley Mace Deals a huge punch to Ridley's face but is left open Ridley grabs his leg and sinks his fangs into it Mace yells blood spewing out and manages to break free Mace: I won't stop until your locked up in prison Mace slashes Ridley across his face several times and damages one eye the Dragon screams as fire appears from Ridley's mouth along with several plasma blasts Mace throws them back at Ridley with the force and falls back onto a building taking one massive leap into the air he headbutts Ridley in the gut Mace Then clambers onto Ridley's arm and runs off of it leaps onto Ridley's shoulder and knees Ridley in the side of the head Ridley screams and stabs Mace in the gut with his tail Mace yells but slices off the tail Mace: Ugh gah i will finish this ! Ridley: No prepare to be crushed Ridley charges up a huge plasma ball of energy and fires it at Mace who in turn gathers up his remaining force energy into a huge wave of blue energy levelling the entire city and shoving back Ridley Mace then deals another devasting kick to his gut and Ridley hits him with his knuckle Mace is kneed in the chest causing his ribs to crack however with a huge effort Mace plunges his saber into the side of Ridley who roars and pulls out the sabet tossing it back to the ground Mace: Enough you will be defeated Mace uses the the shatter point and suddenly uses Force crush on Ridley's rib cage crushing it Ridley coughs and yells blood flowing Mace prepares a final uppercut and a kick to snap the Pirate's neck Ridley: Oh I don't think so Ridley brings his claws towards Mace and they slash through his midsection Mace gasps Mace: Uhh No ! Mace falls to the ground in two separate pieces Ridley lands back to the ground and recovers from the fight K.O!! Results Boomstick: Now this was intense ! Wiz: This fight was close but Ridley had nothing that Mace could beat Ridley was faster and stronger than Mace and was able to outmatch him in speed Boomstick: And for those of you who think Windu should have just cut Ridley to pieces with his lightsaber Ridley is a massive dragon and Mace is going to have to hit Ridley really hard in order to do any real damage Wiz: And Speaking of his size Ridley could easily grab and crush Windu with his weight and Mace has never taken on an opponent as huge or as massive Ridley and didn't know how to properly counter him Boomstick: This meant Mace had to put in a huge amount of Effort to even hurt the Pirate at all and he was constantly being tired out and being left open by his vicious attack methods while Ridley was just putting an average amount of effort into his fighting Wiz: Mace's shatter point and Force Crush would damage Ridley but he is so durable he can literally tank anything Mace throws at him even Mace's Vappad style wouldn't affect him as it is only effective against Dark side users Mace also is shown to be overwhelmed by any amount of pain while Ridley takes the abuse like it is nothing Boomstick: Mace just couldn't keep himself together Wiz: The Winner is Ridley Advantages and Disadvantages Ridley: Winner + Was Stronger + Faster + More experience + Was Bigger + Was far more durable + Could resist Mace's attacks + Was Smarter - Less Agile - Not as good a weapon - Took a lot of abuse from the Force Mace Windu: Loser + More Agile + Better Weapon + Force gave Ridley a lot of trouble - Weaker - Was Slower - Not as much experience - Wasn't as tough - Was Smaller - Wasn't as intelligent - Took a lot of abuse How many stars would you rate this battle (Mace Windu VS Ridley)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Trivia * Special thanks to the AncientOneG1 for making the Awesome Thumbnail for this battle. * The connections between Mace Windu and Ridley is that both of them are the arch enemies to the very bounty hunters (Boba Fett for Mace Windu and Samus Aran for Ridley, who just happened to fight each other on the very first episode of Death Battle and again in a remastered episode as a Tribute to Monty Oum) that want them dead as they are directly responsible for the deaths of the very families that took care of them since they where children (Mace Windu kills Jango Fett, the father to Boba Fett while Ridley kills the parents of Samus Aran). They are irregular military generals who fought in a number of wars which involve an opposite connection for what they represent (Mace Windu wants to protect others while Ridley wants to destroy others) and both have intent to not only destroy what they wedge war against (Mace Windu with the Sith while Ridley with the Galactic Vederation). They are serious, stern and intelligent high ranking irregular military commanders as they managed to orchestrate a number of successful battles in addition to being potential threats on their own. And despite the two being known for their arrogance, both characters are also extremist as they believe in one thing based on their own viewpoint (Mace Windu as an extremist believes in maintaining peace at all cost while Ridley as an extremist believes in superiority over certain other races). Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Metroid themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016